X-Men: The Animated Series
X-Men: The Animated Series ran from 1992-1997 and was based upon the X-Men characters from the comic book series made by Marvel Comics. It was set in the same universe as Spider-Man: The Animated Series and ran for 5 seasons with 76 episodes in total. *'Series Theme Song' Episode list Season 1 *Night of the Sentinels Part 1 *Night of the Sentinels Part 2 *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *The Unstoppable Juggernaut *The Cure *Come The Apocalypse *Days of Future Past Part 1 *Days of Future Past Part 2 *The Final Decision Season 2 *Till Death Do Us Part Part 1 *Till Death Do Us Part Part 2 *Whatever It Takes *Red Dawn *Repo Man *X-Ternally Yours *Time Fugitives Part 1 *Time Fugitives Part 2 *A Rogue's Tale *Beauty & the Beast *Mojovision *Reunion Part 1 *Reunion Part 2 Season 3 *Out of the Past Part 1 *Out of the Past Part 2 *The Phoenix Saga Part 1: Sacrifice *The Phoenix Saga Part 2: The Dark Shroud *The Phoenix Saga Part 3: Cry of the Banshee *The Phoenix Saga Part 4: The Starjammers *The Phoenix Saga Part 5: Child of Light *No Mutant Is An Island *Obsession *Longshot *Cold Comfort *Savage Land, Strange Heart Part 1 *Savage Land, Strange Heart Part 2 *The Dark Phoenix Saga Part 1: Dazzled *The Dark Phoenix Saga Part 2: The Inner Circle *The Dark Phoenix Saga Part 3: The Dark Phoenix *The Dark Phoenix Saga Part 4: The Fate of the Phoenix *Orphan's End *The Juggernaut Returns *A Deal With the Devil *Sanctuary Part 1 *Sanctuary Part 2 *Xavier Remembers *Courage *Secrets, Not Long Buried Season 4 *Nightcrawler *One Man's Worth Part 1 *One Man's Worth Part 2 *Proteus Part 1 *Proteus Part 2 *Family Ties *Bloodlines *Weapon X, Lies & Videotape *Lotus & the Steel *Love in Vain *Have Yourself a Morlock Little X-Mas *Beyond Good and Evil Part 1: The End of Time *Beyond Good and Evil Part 2: Promise of Apocalypse *Beyond Good and Evil Part 3: The Lazarus Chamber *Beyond Good and Evil Part 4: End and Beginning Season 5 *The Phalanx Covenant Part 1 *The Phalanx Covenant Part 2 *Storm Front Part 1 *Storm Front Part 2 *The Fifth Horseman *Jubilee's Fairytale Theater *Old Soldiers *Hidden Agendas *Descent *Graduation Day Behind the scenes X-Men: The Animated Series was aired weekly on Fox Kids and was one of the channels highest rated shows. However, despite the continued high ratings, Fox cancelled the show due to the fact that Marvel Studios controlled their most popular animated series' and both X-Men and Spider-Man were cancelled. X-Men was later re-run on Fox after the success of the live action X-Men movie, released in 2000, but after Disney bought the rights of all Saban Entertainment programs, the series was later shown on Disney Toons and ABC Family starting in 2001. Only four DVD's of the X-Men Animated Series were initially released: The Phoenix Saga, Sanctuary/Weapon X, Lies & Videotape/Proteus, Reunion/Out of the Past/No Mutant Is An Island and Legend of Wolverine. All five seasons were later released on DVD starting in 2009 in five volumes, one for each season. Category:Cartoons